L'Arc~en~Ciel
L'Arc~en~Ciel (ラルク アン シエル Raruku an Shieru), tambié conocida por sus seguidores como Laruku o L'Arc, es una banda de rock japonés nacida en febrero de 1991 en Osaka, Japón, y conformada por cuatro integrantes, siendo tesuya el líder de la banda. Su fanclub creado en 1994 se llama "LE-CIEL". Sus más de 20 años como banda les han convertido en un ícono de la música rock en su país, y es una de las bandas japonesas más conocidas en occidente, que han ganado muchos premios, participado en muchos eventos y logrado muchos records; esto les ha permitido participar en muchos proyecto, realizar giras y vender sus trabajos en diversas partes del mundo. Dentro del género rockero, el estilo propio de cada miembro influencia cada canción, consiguiendo melodías pop, electrónics, instrumentales orquestales, hard rock, punk, etc. y le ha dado la oportunidad a cada miembro de hacer parte de la composición de las canciones. L'Arc~en~iel ha vendido más de 40 millones de sus trabajos y es una "banda monstruo" conocida por toda Asia y en muchos lugares alrededor del mundo. __TOC__ Miembros Actuales * Tetsuya - Lider, bajo y coros (1991 - Actualidad) * Hyde - Vocalista principal (1991 - Actualidad) * Ken - Guitarra y coros (1992 - Actualidad) * Yukihiro - Batería y percusión (1998 - Actualidad) Antiguos * Hiro - Guitarra (1991 - 1992) * Pero - Batería (1991 - 1992) * Sakura - Batería y percusión (1993 - 1997) P'UNK~EN~CIEL * T.E.Z P'UNK - Vocalista principal * HYDE P'UNK - Guitarra y coros * KEN P'UNK - Batería * YUKI P'UNK - Bajo y coros Biografía Época indie (1991 - 1993) L'Arc~en~Ciel se formó en febrero de 1991 en la ciudad de Osaka. tetsuya siempre había soñado con formar una banda de rock y como bajista empezó junto a un guitarrista llamado HIRO. En su búsqueda por nuevos integrantes, tesuya visitó un club donde tocaba una banda llamada JERSALEM'S ROD, la banda de un chico llamado HYDE, y que a pesar de ser el guitarrista, esa noche estaba supliendo al vocalista que estaba enfermo. tesuya en cuanto le escuchó cantar lo quiso en su banda ya que de otra manera "hubiera sido una dura competencia" y habló con él. En un principio este se negó, argumentando que era guitarrista y no cantante, agregando que "ser vocalista es la posición más aburrida en una banda", pero tras varios intentos acabó uniéndose. Junto a él también se unió PERO, el baterista. Con esta formación y HIRO como principal compositor inició la banda. En mayo de ese mismo año hicieron su primer concierto en el Namba Rockets, en el cual interpretaron 9 temas: una versión antigua de "Shutting From the Sky", "Tsuioku no Joukei". un tema de JERSALEM'S ROD, abriendo con "I PREFER" de Ministry. Se hicieron muy populares en su ciudad natal actuando regularmente. En 1992 lanzan su demo tape que contiene 2 canciones ("I'm in pain" y "Nostalgia"), en marzo sacan un video especial gratuito de su tema "Claustrophobia" y demas de su demo tape (Un adaptación de conciertos on "I'm in pain" y "Nostalgia" como ending). Antes de cumplir un año de su primer concierto, filman en vivo en el Namba Rcokets y tocan la versión indie de lo que sería "DUNE", y junto a la banda Ber:sati interpretan coners de D'erlanger y Luna Sea. En el verano HIRO decide abandonar el grupo debido a ciertas diferencias. Para suplirle tetsuya llamó a su amigo de la infancia Ken, quien dejó sus estudios de arquitectura en Nagoya para unirse a la banda. En octubre completan su segundo video en vivo en el Namba Rockets, donde interpretandjunto a Kiyoharu (un amigo de HYDE un tema de la banda Gastunk y Dead End. Luego la canción "Voice" es incluida en el cd "Ómnibus 'Gimmick'" dándoles la oportunidad de sacar su primer trabajo indie en noviembre, "Flood of tears", y su segundo demo tape llamado "DUNE" el 1 de abril de 1993, bajo el reconocido sello independiente Danger Cue, que contenía 7 pistas donde Ken interpretaba temas que HIRO dejó. Este álbum quedó en el puesto #1 de rankings de música indie, llamando la atención de grandes sellos discográficos. Pero encontraban otro obstáculo, ya que PERO abandonaría el grupo tras un concierto en el Osaka Music Hall. Es cuando la banda se traslada a Tokio para continuar creciendo y tetsuya llama a Sakura, un baterista que había tocado en varias bandas y con gran reputación. En enero, éste decide unirse oficialmente. Debut (1994 - 1996) Pese a que la banda inició en 1991, su gran debut fue en 1994, cundo la discografía Sony Music Japan en su división Ki/oon Records, decide apostar por ellos y dan su primer paso como banda mayor lanzando sus segundo álbum y su gran debut, "Tierra". Este trabajo contiene la canción "Blurry eyes", escogida como opening para el anime DNA² y uno de sus grandes éxitos. Es entonces cuando el grupo sigue creciendo sin parar; sencillo tras sencillo, aumento en sus ventas, sacan sus PVs de "Nemuri ni yosete" y "Kaze no yukue" (siendo la primera vez que la banda sale de Japón, ya que el video se graba en Marruecos). Abren su tour "Sense of time", en navidad presentan un programa llamado "NOSTALGIA no yokan" donde graban un PV de "White feathers", y muestran una versión instrumental de "Ushinawareta nagame". Empezando 1995, el 24 de enero, realizan un concierto para su club de fans, "Winter '95", donde tocan temas del álbum "DUNE" y de "Tierra", temas viejos como "No truth" y "I'm in Pain". Luego lanzarían su siguiente sencillo "Vivid colors C/W Brilliant years", seguido de "Natsu no yuutsu to say goodbye", luego "heavenly" se edita como tercer álbum y da lugar a numerosas giras nacionales; de ese álbum salen los PVs de "Vivid colors", "Brilliant years" y "Blurry eyes". En el tour "The Other Side of Heavenly", cambian su formación y nace D'Ark~en~Ciel (HYDE guitarrista, Ken baterista, Sakura bajista, y tetsuya vocal), e interpretan el cover del grupo tokio llamado "Love you only" (donde se hacen llamar "KIOTO"). Luego el boom lo darían en 1996 con su cuarto trabajo de estudio, "True", que supera el millón y medio de copias en poco tiempo, y tenían gran popularidad gracias a éxitos como "flower". Pero a pesar de todo esto, el 1997 sería el peor año para la banda. Poco después de terminar su gira promocional de "True", en febrero, Sakura se vería envuelto en problemas policiales (al parecer posesión de heroina), y el 4 de octubre declararía su retiro oficial de la banda para evitar problemas relacionados. La carreara de L'Ar~en~Ciel se vería un poco dañada, los CDs de la banda fueron removidos de las tiendas de música, pararon alrededor de seis meses su actividad y viajaron al extranjero para evitar la presión mediática a la que les sometieron. Su siguiente sencillo, "the Fourth Avenue Cafe" fue cancelado, pero se utilizó como ending para la famosa serie, Rurouni Kenshin. Durante los siguientes meses el grupo continuó saliendo en revistas como un trio. Los miembros formaron "The Zombies", que fue promovido como una "banda copia" y cantaban sus canciones. También hicieron una versión de la canción "Irresponsible Hate Anthem" de Marilyn Manson. La "Reencarnación" (1997-2000) L'Arc~en~Ciel reaparece en octubre de 1997 con el sencillo "Niji" (arcoíris en japonés), y con un nuevo baterista yukihiro, baterista de Zi:Kill y Die in cries, que colabora con ellos en ese lanzamiento para luego ser presentado como miembro oficial. Dentro de toda su discografía "Niji" es probablemente la canció más emblemática, ya que relata desde el punto de vista de HYDE (compositor y letriste de ésta) los duros momentos vividos tras la marcha de Sakura y sus consecuencias. En diciembre de ese año, L'Arc~en~Ciel da su primer concierto en el Tokyo Dome llamado "Reincarnation", batiendo el record de ventas del recinto, vendiendo las 56.000 entradas en 4 minutos. Nada más empezar el año 1998, lanzan su sencillo "Winter fall", con el que alcanzan por primera vez el puesto #1 del Oricon, y es incluído, junto con "Niji" en su quinto álbum "HEART", lanzado el 25 de febrero, que vende un millón de copias la primera semana. La banda fue incluida como banda sonora oficial de la pelícua "Godzilla" en Japón y Filipinas, que fue lanzada el 19 de mayo y consistía en canciones de rock alternativo, L'arc~en~Ciel participaría con "Shinshoku~lose control~". Sin descanso, el grupo saca su nuevo sencillo "DIVE TO BLUE", que sería el punto de partida para muchos otors sencillos de gran éxito como "HONEY" (Primer sencillo en superar el millón de ventas) o "Driver's High" (Usado como opening para la serie GTO). Debido a la gran acogida, el 1 de julio de 1999 salen a la venta dos álbumes a la vez, "ark" y "ray", que venden más de 6 millones de copias cada uno y fueron lanzados simultáneamente en 7 países asiáticos (Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia, Malasia, Singapur, Filipinas y Japón) y ambos ocuparon las primeras posiciones en su semana de lanzamiento, sentando otro record. Ese mismo verano, realizan el "GRAND CROSS TOUR 1999", una serie de conciertos que en sus últimas dos presentaciones acogió a más de 250.000 personas al aire libre en la bahía de Tokio: totalizando más de 650.000 personas en las 12 presentaciones de la gira, la de más espectadores de la banda a la fecha, transmitida también en varios paises asiáticos. Década del 2000: Live in U.S.A. (2000-2005) El nuevo milenio llega con más triunfos para la banda, ya que no dejan de lanzar nuevos trabajos. Cuatro sencillos dan forma su álbum "REAL" y yukihiro realiza mezclas de algunas de sus canciones para el cd "ectomorphed works". "Stay Away" apareció en el ujego arcade "DrumMania 4th Mix". A finales del 2000 empiezan su gira "CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE" y en noviembre dan comienzo al "TOUR 2000 REAL", donde recorren los domos de las principales cuidades del país (Nagoya, Osaka y Fukuoka) para terminar los días 2, 3, 5 y 6 de diciembre en el Tokyo Dome. Una de las canciones de "REAL", "Finale" salió en los créditos finales de la película "Ringu 0: Bāsudei". Luego de esos últimos años colmados de trabajo, el 2001 se presenta tranquilo. El 14 de marzo lanzan un álbum recopilatorio "Clicked Singles Best 13" que incluye doce canciones escogidas por los fans en internet y una canción adicional "Anemone". Luevo viene el lanzamiento de su nuevo single "Spirit dreams inside -another dream-", la versión en inglés de esta canción fue incluida en el soundrtack de la película: "Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within". Tras éste, la banda decide tomarse un descanso e iniciar sus carreras en solitario, no dejando de lanzar el 19 de marzo, tres cds recopilatorios de sencillos: "The Best of L'Arc~en~Ciel 1994-1998", "The Best of L'Arc~en~Ciel 1998-2000" y "The Best of L'Arc~en~Ciel C/W" Durante este tiempo HYDE lanza dos álbumes (ROENTGEN y 666) y participa en dos películas películas, coprotagonizando "Moon Child" y personificando a Adam en "Kagen no Tsuki" ("Last Quarter of the Moon"). Ken funda Sons of All Pussys con Sakura, tetsuya inicia su carrera como TETSU69 y yukihiro forma Acid Android. L'Arc-en-Ciel vuelve en el 2003, sorprendiendo a todos sus fans con siete conciertos en Shibuya, el "Shibuya Seven Days", y con el anuncio de su nuevo álbum, "SMILE", donde incluyen su single "Hitomi no juunin" y "READY STEADY GO", este último usado en febrero del 2004 como opening de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist", y su sencillo llegó al tope del Oricon. Adicionalmente, fue también usada en el videojuego de Nintendo DS "Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan". Luego el sencillo de "Hitomi no Juunin" en marzo del 2004, y el album saldría el 31 de marzo, seguido de un sencillo "Jiyuu e no Shoutai" donde por primera vez saldría una canción de P'unk~en~Ciel. Fue "READY STEADY GO", aparte de su ya avanzada fama, la que hizo posible su primer concierto en Baltimore, Estados Unidos, el "LIVE IN U.S.A" el 31 de julio, frente a más de 12.000 personas, durante la converción de anime "Otakon" en el 1st Mariner Arena, siendo la primera banda japonesa en presentarse allí. Luego, el 31 de mayo del 2005 saldría un DVD de su concierto, a cargo de Tofu Records, el sello en Estados Unidos de Sony Music Japan. El 22 de junio del 2005 sale su décimo álbum de estudio, "AWAKE", que cuenta con 12 canciones y, aparte de contener los cuatro sencillos anteriormente lanzados, cuenta con "Killin me", "New World" y "Jojoushi". "LOST HEAVEN" fue elegido como ending de la película "Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa". La salida de este cd dio lugar a la gira "AWAKE TOUR" ese mismo verano, seguida del "ASIA LIVE 2005", con el que dieron conciertos en otros países de Asia tales como China (Shanghai) y Corea (Seoul), finalizando en el Tokyo Dome. El 20 de julio, realizan otro sencillo más, "Link" también incluido como opening en el soundtrack de la película "Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa", y que sería incluido en su próximo álbum "AWAKE". Después de estos dos tours, los miembros regresarían a sus proyectos solitarios. Tetsuya comenzaría a grabar con Morrie, un vocalista de metal veterano de la banda Dead End, para su proyecto solitario Creature Creature. Yukihiro reagrupó a Acid Android y sacaron el sencillo "Let's Dance", luego se uniría a Mucc para tocar dos conciertos en Shanghai en abril del 2006. Hyde compuso "Glamorous Sky" para Mika Nakashima, canción que se convertiría en el tema de la película basada en el manga Nana. Lanzó otro álbum "Faith" en abril, además de cuatro pequeños conciertos en Estados Unidos en Julio del 2006. Por otro lado Ken el 23 de agosto estaba lanzando su sencillos "Speed". 15th L'Anniversary (2006-2007) Para muchos, la ausencia de noticias en 2006 significó una nueva separación y puso en entredicho la carrera de la banda, pero L'Arc~en~Ciel estaba preparando la celebración de su 15 aniversario. Nuevas ediciones de sus dos discos más vendidos "ark" y "ray", así como la re-edición de sus primeros 15 singles (incluyendo el inédito "the Fourth Avenue Cafe"), todos entrando en el ranking 30 del ranking de sencillos, y sentando un nuevo record; un paquete de 5 dvds con conciertos nunca antes vistos "FIVE LIVE ARCHIVES" y el "BOX SET OF THE 15TH ANNIVERSARY INFORMATION", una caja de edición limitada con contenido fotográfico, entrevistas, etc.; fueron los regalos materiales a sus fans, pero aún quedaba el mejor. Como conmemoración celebraron dos conciertos en el Tokyo Dome los días 25 y 26 de noviembre, bajo el nombre "15th L'Anniversary Live", acogiendo a 109.625 personas, siendo su noveno concierto y transmitiéndolo en 2025 paíes del mundo. Vendieron las entradas en dos minutos, rompiendo el record del recinto, que estaba marcado por ellos mismos. Para las canciones que iban a tocar en estar presentaciones se realizó una encuesta a través de su página oficial para que sus fans pudieran escogerlas. Luego este concierto sería transmitido por el canal WOWOW el 23 de diciembre, seguido por la transmisión en el MTV coreano el 8 de febrero del 2007. Luego de este aniversario los miembros hablan en diversas entrevistas de cómo les revitalizó y fueron conscientes de toda su carrera mediante la audición de sus propias viejas canciones e incluso ayudó a componer trabajos futuros. Así el grupo se pone en marcha de nuevo comenzando a componer y grabar un nuevo álbum, del que no sabríamos nada hasta el 25 de junio del 2007, cuando la banda firma un acuerdo para grabacioens con HMV America y luego se anuncia que una nueva canción, "SHINE", será el opening del anime de la NHK, Seirei no Moribito y poco después se desvela la salida de un nuevo single, "SEVENTH HEAVEN", el primero después de 2 años y 5 meses de hiatus. En la primavera, el grupo realiza su "Mata Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero 2007 tour" en Japón. L'Arc~en~Ciel regresa con más fuerza que nunca anunciando 5 meses de actividad continua con los lanzamientos de 3 singles más ("MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM", "DAYBREAK'S BELL" y "Hurry Xmas"), que junto con "Link" y "SEVENTH HEAVEN" formarían el nuevo álbum "KISS". "SEVENTH HEAVEN" sería lanzado el 30 de mayo y entraría en el Oricon, "MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM" sería lanzado el 29 de agosto, también entraría en el Oricon y sería usada para un comercial de Subaru, y "DAYBREAK'S BELL" sería lanzado el 10 de octubre, llegando al Oricon semanal y sería elegida como opening del anime "Mobile Suit Gundam 00". "Hurry Xmas" tuvo además, su edición limitada con dos DVDs, "15th L'Arnniversary Live" y "Chronicle 3", lanzadas desde el 14 de noviembre al 25 de diciembre. Durante el verano de 2007, el grupo se embarca en un tour de más de 35 conciertos que les llevará por todo Japón, como no hacían desde el año 1998. En mitad de la gira participan en el festival coreano "PENTAPORTROCK", siendo el primer grupo japonés en conseguir ser cabeza de cartel. Esta gira cuenta además con la curiosidad de celebrarse meses antes de la salida de su próximo álbum pero tocando todas las canciones de éste. Así, como explicó tetsuya, "los fans podrían escuchar el trabajo antes de comprarlo y correr la voz" y disfrutarían del gran trabajo que habían hecho. Kiss saldría el 21 de noviembre y debutaría como número uno en el Oricon. L'7 ~Trans ASIA via PARIS~ (2008-2010) Para continuar con la promoción de "KISS" el grupo vuelve a los escenarios durante el arena tour "THEATER OF KISS" entre diciembre 22 del 2007 y febrero 17 del 2008. Luego el 31 de enero se anuncia oficialmente en su web que el grupo planea otro tour más entre abril y mayo, bajo el nombre "TOUR 2008 L' 7 ~Trans ASIA via PARIS~", con el que volverán a visitar China y asistirán por primera vez a Taiwán y a Francia, siendo este último su primer concierto en Europa, y pasando por 10 presentaciones en 7 ciudades del mundo, y concluyendo en el Tokyo Dome con la asistencia de 320.000 personas. Además el concierto en París se transmitió no sólo en Japón, también en la televisión nacional francesa. Al final de la gira la banda anunciaría su descanso de los escenarios hasta el 2011, pero seguirían sacando nuevo material. El 25 de febrero del 2009 salió a la venta el "Chronicles 4" y posteriormente el 20 de mayo del mismo año fue lanzado el DVD de "LIVE IN PARIS" solamente para Japón y luego se anunció que este DVD sería lanzado en varias ciudades de Europa. Un nuevo sencillo, "DRINK IT DOWN", salió a la venta el 2 de abril, llegaría al Oricon, y sería usado como tema japonés del videojuego "Devil May Cry 4". Con motivo, probablemente, de su concierto en Europa, el grupo abre su MySpace oficial el día 12 del mismo mes. Por otro lado, Hyde continuaría sus proyectos alternos creando VAMPS. El 27 de agosto del 2008 la banda lanzó su primer sencillo doble a-side, "NEXUS 4/SHINE" y el DVD de la gira "TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS". "NEXUS 4" fue usada en otro comercila de Subaru. El 1 de diciembre de 2009, L'Arc~en~Ciel anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, "Bless" lanzado el 27 de enero de 2010. Fue utilizado como tema para la difusión de la NHK de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver 2010. En estos momentos fue cuando Tetsuya anunció que se llamaría así desde entonces (antes se le conocía como Tetsu). El 10 de marzo, L'Arc-en-Ciel lanzó su álbum de compilación titulado "Quadrinity: Member's Best Selections" que se recoge en 4 CDs con 7 pistas por miembro de la banda, elegido y re-masterizado por cada uno de ellos. Su primera edición también venía con un dVD "The L'Arquiz" que recogía un show de preguntas de la banda. Luego el 31 de diciembre del 2010 a media noche tocaron su primer tour en dos años y medio “20th L‘Anniversary Starting Live ‘L’A HAPPY NEW YEAR !’ ” en el Makuhari Messe. 20th L'Anniversary (2011-2013) El 1 de enero de 2011, L'Arc-en-Ciel celebra su 20º aniversario y el Año Nuevo con el show de medianoche "L'A Happy New Year!" en el Makuhari Messe International Convention Complex. El 16 de febrero de 2011, lanzaron sus siguientes álbumes de compilación llamados "Twenity", que consta de tres partes, "Twenity 1991-1996", "Twenity 1997-1999", y "Twenity 2000-2010", seguido por una caja, "Twenity Box", el 9 de marzo 2011. Estos incluyen las canciones desde sus comienzos hasta la actualidad, incluyendo su versión de "I Love Rock 'n Roll" lanzada sólo para el comercial de Pepsi Next en el 2010. Se anunció que L'Arc~en~Ciel proporcionaría el tema musical de la película de "Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos", titulado "GOOD LUCKY MY WAY", siendo su cuarta contribución de la franquicia. A fin de celebrar sus 20 años juntos, L'Arc-en-Ciel realizó su "20th L'Anniversary Concert" en el estadio Ajinomoto en Tokio los días 28 y 29 de mayo del 2011, con cada día dedicado a la mitad de su carrera y la asistencia de 100.000 personas. Aunque el concierto fue planeado antes del gran terremoto del Este de Japón, todas las ganancias del concierto fueron donadas a los organismos de socorro. Al final del concierto, se anunció que habrá una "L'Anniversary Japan tour" en 2011, así como una gira mundial en 2012. El 10 de septiembre, se anunció segundo sencillo del 20º aniversario, titulado "XXX" (kiss kiss kiss), que se lanzó el 12 de octubre. Luego vendría el tercero, "CHASE", que salió a la venta el 21 de diciembre del 2011 y fue usado como tema musical de la película del anime Wild 7. El 8 de febrero del 2012 lanzan un nuevo álbum titulado "Butterfly" con cuatro temas nuevos, y que su masterización sería transmitida por Ustream par alos fans que compraron este último sencillo. También lanzaron su primer álbum como P'unk~en~Ciel, "P'unk is not Dead", que recopila todos los temas lanzados por ellos. A partir de entonces, dan comienzo a su tour mundial, "20th L'Anniversary: L'Arc~en~Ciel WORLD TOUR 2012", empezando por Hong Kong el 3 de marzo, y pasando por Bangkok, Shanghai, Taipei, Nueva York, Londres, París, Singapur, Jakarta, Seul, Yokohama, Osaka y Tokyo, finalizando en Honolulu, dejando en estas ciudades momentos remarcables, como ser el primer grupo asiático que encabeza el cartel del Madison Square Garden en Nueva York o el anuncio por parte de su alcalde, Peter Carlislr, del día oficial de L'Arc~en~Ciel en Honolulu establecido el día 31 de mayo, día en que se celebró su concierto en dicha ciudad, por "hacer una gran contribución a las actividades culturales y construir un puente de amistad entre Hawaii y Japón". L'ArCasino (2014-Actualidad) El 21 y 22 de marzo, la banda presentó un concierto de dos días en el icónico National Stadium en Tokyo, y anunciaron su nuevo sencillo "Everlasting". Luego, en junio del 2015, la banda anunción un concierto de dos días llamado "L'Arc~Casino" en el Umeshima Outdoor Special Stage en Osaka, el 21 y 22 de septiembre y anunciaron un sencillo para Navidad, "Wing's Flap". P'UNK~EN~CIEL P'UNK~EN~CIEL '''es un alterego de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Introducido en el 2004, donde Hyde se encarga de la guitarra, Ken de la batería, Yukihiro del bajo y Tetsuya de la voz. Además las canciones de P'UNK~EN~CIEL tienen un estilo más rápido y fuerte, al estilo punk. Hyde usa un parche en su ojo izquierdo cuando se presentan bajoe este alterego, y durante el tour "Smile" del 2004 Yukihiro usó una máscara de gas. La idea nació de '''D'ARK~EN~CIEL, un evento especial durante los conciertos de la época donde Sakura seguía con ellos. Ya que el único material bajoe ste nombre fue la canción de 18 minutos del lado B de s sencillo "The Fourth Avenue Cafe", "Dark Song". Cada miembro era llamado: DARK TETSU, HYDE DARK, Suck・D'ark・La y Kën D'Ark. Cada miembro es conocido por su nombre en mayúscula con el indicativo P'UNK: T.E.Z P'UNK (antes TETSU P'UNK), KEN P'UNK, HYDE P'UNK y YUKI P'UNK. cada miembro produce la canción de su elección y se alternan sus producciones. Sus canciones han sido grabadas usando los lados B de sus sencillos desde el 2004 y sus presentaciones en sus DVDs de conciertos. También cantaron con Sayaka Aoki (P'UNK AOKI, P'UNK 青木) en la canción "Round and Round 2005". El 8 de febrero de 2012 P'UNK~EN~CIEL lanzó su primer álbum "P'unk is Not Dead" que contiene las 12 canciones lanzadas hasta la fecha. Canciones de P'UNK~EN~CIEL Versiones grabadas lanzadas en sencillos: * "Milky Way", del sencillo "Jiyuu e no Shoutai" (Producida por HYDE P'UNK). * "Round and Round 2005", del sencillo "Killing Me" (Producida por KEN P'UNK). * "Kasou Heisei 17 Nen", del sencillo "New World" (Producida por HYDE P'UNK). * "Heaven's Drive 2005", del sencillo "Jojoushi" (Producida por YUKI P'UNK). * "Promised land 2005", del sencillo "Link" (Producida por TETSU P'UNK). * "Honey 2007", del sencillo "Seventh Heaven" (Producida por KEN P'UNK). * "Feeling Fine 2007", del sencillo "My Heart Draws a Dream" (Producida por YUKI P'UNK). * "Natsu no Yuu-utsu in Blood 2007", del sencillo "Daybreak's Bell" (Producida por HYDE P'UNK). * "I Wish 2007", del sencillo "Hurry Xmas" (Producida por TETSU P'UNK - cuenta con PV). * "Dune 2008", del sencillo "Drink It Down" (Producida por KEN P'UNK). * "Route 666 -2010-", del sencillo "Bless" (Producida por YUKI P'UNK). * "Metropolis -2011-", del sencillo "Good Luck My Way" (Producida por T.E.Z P'UNK). Lanzamientos en vivo: * Smile Tour 2004 ("Milky Way") * Asia Live 2005 ("Round and Round 2005") * Are You Ready? 2007 Mata Heart ni hi wo Tsukero! ("Honey 2007" y "Feeling Fine 2007") * Tour 2007-2008 Theater of Kiss ("Natsu no Yuutsu in Blood 2007" y "I Wish 2007") * Tour 2008 L'7: Trans Asia via Paris ("Feeling Fine 2007" y "Milky Way 2004") * Five Live Archives 2 (Are You Ready? 2007 Mata Heart ni hi wo Tsukero!) ("Feeling Fine 2007" y "Honey 2007") Trivia *El nombre del grupo significa "El Arcoiris" en francés, literalmente "El Arco en el cielo". Y su canción "Niji" se relaciona con él (Niji también es "Arcoiris" pero en japonés) *El 31 de mayo fue declarado día oficial de L'Arc~en~Ciel en Honolulu. Participaciones Anime *DNA²: "Blurry Eyes" opening. *Fullmetal Alchemist: "READY STEADY GO" opening 2. *GTO: "Driver's High" opening. *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: "DAYBREAK'S BELL" opening. *Rurouni Kenshin: "the Fourth Avenue Cafe" ending. *Seirei no moribito: "SHINE" opening. Comerciales * Pesi Next: Versión de la banda de "I Love Rock 'n Roll" * Subaru: "MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM" y "NEXUS 4" Películas *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within: "Spirit dreams inside" versión en inglés en la banda sonora. *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa: "Link" opening y "Lost Heaven" ending. *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos: "GOOD LUCK MY WAY" ending. *Godzila: "Shishoku~Lose Control~" banda sonora. *Ringu 0: Bāsudei: "Finale" en los créditos finales. *Wild 7: "CHASE" tema musical. Televisión *NHK: "Bless" tema para la difusión de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver 2010. Videojuegos *Devil May Cry 4: "DRINK IT DOWN" tema del juego. *DrumMania 4th Mix: "STAY AWAY". *Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan": "READY STEADY GO". Records de la banda *Mayor record de ventas en el Tokyo Dome: 109.625 entradas en 2 minutos. *Primer acto japonés en presentarse en el Madison Square Garden *Primer grupo japonés en presentarse en el 1st Mariner Arena. *Primer grupo japonés en ser cabeza de cartel en el festival coreano "PENTAPORTROCK". *Puesto 58 en la lista de los 100 músicos de pop japonés de HMV Japan en el 2003. *Su álbum "DUNE" fue #1 en el ranking de música indie. *Su sencillo "Winter fall" es el primero de sus lanzamientos en quedar en el puesto #1 del Oricon. *Primeras dos posiciones del Oricon con sus álbumes "ark" y "ray". *Mayor cantidad de sencillos en la lista de los mejores 30 sencillos al mismo tiempo (15 sencillos) Category:Bandas de rock Category:Bandas masculinas Category:Bandas Category:Osaka